


Cousin Love and Other Cool Things

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Empire of Liberty, and the tales thereof [3]
Category: In Death - J. D. Robb, Original Work, Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Beach Days, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Droids concerts, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Formalwear, I Will Go Down With This Ship, International Rescue, LOTR References, OT3, Please Don’t Hate Me, Public Display of Affection, San Diego, Seduction, Skype, Slice of Life, Socal, Threesome - F/F/M, Tweetfic, Walks On The Beach, Winston is a forum troll, bathroom graffiti, cousin marriage, cutting class, i always wanted to say that, no beta we die like men, puns, they all love each other, tweets courtesy of Tweetgen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Glimpses into the world of 2059,I guess. Also cousincest.
Relationships: Bruce Patman/Johanna Porter, Olivia Davidson/Winston Egbert/Cara Walker
Series: The Empire of Liberty, and the tales thereof [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009461
Comments: 2





	1. Epigraph

Lo! Young we are and yet have stood

like planted hearts in the great Sun

of Love so long (as three fair trees

in woodland or in open dale

stand utterly entwined and breathe

the airs and suck the very light

together) that we have become

as one, deep rooted in the soil

of Life and tangled in the sweet growth.  
  


—- J.R.R.Tolkien, slight adaptation by me


	2. Olivia’s first tweet

**Olivia Davidson** Verified account @ **odavidson**

Hello Twitter users! I’m Liv,I’m artsy.I have THE BEST hair,I can draw and paint very,very well,and I live in sunny SoCal! #fivefactsaboutme

5:22 PM - 29 Mar 2057


	3. Cara reacts

**Cara Lynn Walker** ‏Verified account @ **CaraoftheValley**

@odavidson you’re on Twitter now? Squeeeee!

5:26 PM - 29 Mar 2057

  * **38** Likes



—————

**Winston Einstein** ‏Verified account @ **Winston022642**

At the IHOP in Modesto with @SandraFerris and her dad. Saw that @odavidson is on Twitter. Joy.

8:14 AM \- 30 Mar 2057


	4. Springtime in the Valley

**Cara Lynn Walker** Verified account @ **CaraoftheValley**

French Club meeting in Mr Browne’s room tomorrow at 4:00. Be there or be square.

6:18 PM - 12 Apr 2057

———-

**Neil Freemount** Verified account @ **NeilDoesPoetry**

At Moon Beach with fam,feeling cute,might swing by Palisades Arcade later.

10:53 AM - 14 Apr 2057

—————-

**Olivia Davidson** Verified account @ **odavidson**

Screw it. Taking Dance next year. 😐

2:10 PM - 23 Apr 2057

————

**Winston Smith** Verified account @ **Winston022642**

Weekly Vegas II cargo run just went off from Vandy. Should be over Sweet Valley in a minute or so.

7:24 PM - 27 Apr 2057

————

**Cara Lynn Walker** Verified account @ **CaraoftheValley**

Watching #JerleShannara with @Winston022642 and his ‘rents at the Valley Theater. #youwishyouwerethiscool

5:20 PM - 4 May 2057

—————

**Penny Ayala** Verified account @ **SVHO_Penny**

Last issue of the year! Highlights: * Exclusive interview with Mr Edmyn Jaworski of the Science Department * Student Profile: Maria Santelli * Poems by @odavidson * Recipe: Hot Garlic Rolls by @TreeofLifeGames * ‘Eyes and Ears’:Prom 2057 Edition * And more, for $0.50

11:00 AM - 9 May 2057

———-

**Winston Smith** Verified account @ **Winston022642**

Whoever on earth thought that JACOBIN REVENGE PLAYS were great topics for online research,your name is now mud.

4:48 PM - 16 May 2057

———-

**Olivia Davidson** Verified account @ **odavidson**

@CaraoftheValley,@ShellieNovak,@SabrinaMorris,@TiaR9,@PamJake42,@C_Pearce,,@SVHO_Sonia,and @SVHO_April just arrived for #girlsnight! #goss #mst3ktreatmentsofteenmovies #allthegoodfood #upallnight

5:23 PM - 1 Jun 2057

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Cara and Olivia actually have (had?) Twitter accounts.
> 
> Cara:
> 
> https://twitter.com/cara_walker
> 
> Olivia:
> 
> https://twitter.com/odavidson


End file.
